


The Secrets and the Obvious (combined au?)

by Nightlara



Series: Unittien Stories [1]
Category: DanPlan, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, jamilams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlara/pseuds/Nightlara
Summary: What happens when a few students at a collage just so happens to have a secret?What happens when some of them have even more secrets?Lets find out, Shall we?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, jamilams
Series: Unittien Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828141
Kudos: 1





	1. John Laurens

John's p.o.v:  
I sigh as I come up to the front desk with Hercules. "Hello, my name is Hercules Mulligan and this is John Laurens behind me." Herc said to the front desk person 

"Ok. Let me see.... Oh here we are." She said getting our papers and our dorm keys. She explained to both of us the stuff we needed to know before we thanked her and left. 

"Sooo. John, are you still going to be making you know what for you know who?" Herc asked. 

I'm a secret agent but Itold my family that don't work with me that I make gadets for all the HQ's around. I don't want Hercules or any one else in my family to know that I actually go out on dangerous missions and go under cover and all that. They already worry for me and my...... Heritage. 

"Uh ya.... But remember, no one else needs to know." I said in a bit of a small voice loud enough for him to hear. 

Me and Herc are adopted by the Laurens family but I was the only one of us two to adopt the last name Laurens. 

"Which part?" Herc asks me. 

"Both Herc. You know the rule for the other part..." I said 

Herc's biological parents died when he was around 10 or 11 and mine died when I was around 2 years of age. Great thing about Eleanor and Henry is that they never kept my 'adoption' secert from me and had actually told stories about my biological parents. Its mostly Eleanor who speaks of the stories since Henry just kinda tries to avoid me and Herc most of the time ever since we had came out. 

"So who is your roommate? Or roommates?" Hercules asks me 

"Hm? Oh. Ummm Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. What about you?"

"Lef and someone named Jay og" 

"Oh wow. Lucky." I said as we head for Hercule's door after getting his stuff from his car. We soon came to his dorm and he opens the door which also means that at least one of his two roommates were there. Herc opens the door and soon get what I like to call tackle hugged by his boyfriend 

"HERC! Mon amour!" Lef says with his French accent. 

"Is that the other mate?" Another voice asks. His hair was blonde and spiky. It seemed that his eyes was close.  
"Heh. Looks like I'm the last roommate here. And yes I am. You must be Jay Og. Name is Hercules Mulligan if you didn't know. Nice to meet you." Hercules says getting up and going to shake Jay's hand. That's when I realised that Jay's eyes weren't really closed but they weren't all the way opened either.

"That's me. Nice to meet you too Hercules. You can just call me Jay tho." He says 

"Ok. You can call Me Herc instead of Hercules. Oh and My adopted brother is over there too. His name is John Laurens but just call him John or Laurens. Which ever why you like."

"Ok. Hello John." Jay says. I wave a bit saying hi back. 

"Anyways Laf, wanna help me and John get his stuff to his dorm?" Hercules asks.  
"Of course!" Laf says before running out of the dorm, drags me along with hercules following. 

*time skip* 

I ended up being the second one to my dorm but the roommate that was there before me wasn't in the dorm. I only know because out of the three rooms, I had a choise between two. I soon say bye to Herc and laf and go to set up my room. I soon get a text message from my boss.

[UTHQ_Bose: John, I need you to do a mission. You will be joined by at least 2 maybe three or four other people. You will meet up with them at 10 PM in in the alley way across from your nearby park. You all will be handling someone named king George the third. Be careful. He is really dangerous.] 

I read the message a few time.to remember every detail of it before responding back and deleting his message. Thats when I hear talking and the door to the dorm opening and closing.

"Ill change my drinks for a week then!" 

"I still think you wont last it!" 

"Whatever."


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's p.o.v?

Alex's p.o.v:

I sighed a bit as I got my papers with Laf and what he believes is just another friend, Stephen Ng.

(See why I said combine au yet?) 

We get our papers and Leave the main office. Laf wanted to help the two of us but we refused and I told him to go get his boyfriend. 

"So Laf is in #1775?" Stephen asked

"Yep. Same dorm as His boyfriend Hercules Mulligan." I said. I only knew of Herc mainly because him And laf loved to hang out together at school the last 2 year's. I honestly think its time for them to be Husband and Husband.

"Thats the same dorm as Jay." Stephen says a bit.

"WAIT, Jay? As in the flame Jay?!" I ask a bit loud enough for Stephen to hear but no one else unless they were like right next to us.

Stephen nods a bit. We soon get him to his dorm. Lucky for him, he had roommates that were his house mates. So He was dormed with Daniel Lim and Hosuh Lee. I on the other hand was dormed with Thomas Jefferson, and Someone named John Laurens. I sighed a bit knowing full well that I was going to be teased by someone I have a small crush on. He was the cool kid last year in high school.

I just moved here about a year ago but I was an assassin for 8 years. Ever since my mother died I have been training and have been an assassin. We each have a nickname as Assassin's. Stephen's is Violet Blade, Jay Og is The Flame, and Im raindrop. I know, dumb name. But I dont mind because the two top Agent/Assassins/Spys? We dont really know what they are, have the nicknames two. Black flame, And Green Crystal. No one has ever been with them except each other.

I was in deep thought of the two mysterious ones until I bumped into the one and only Thomas Jefferson

"Hey Hamilton. Whats up."

"Nothing much Jefferson. You?" I asked as we kept walking to the dorm.

"Oh you know just walking back to the dorm after eating lunch. Thinking about how We need to have a cabinet cleared for your Coffee." Thomas says

"Oh really?" I said.  
  
"Yes Really. You just need a shelve for my Mac and cheese so ya!" We soon enter the door 

"Ill change my drinks for a week then!" 

"I still think you wont last it!" 

"Whatever." I say as I head towards the rooms. I see that there was only one room left so I go in it. I didnt have much so I got done fast.

I soon here my phone ringing a bit and see its my boss so I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"HEY raindrop. I need you to join The Flame and Violet Blade, into joining a group of other people that will be stopping a person named King George the third." 

"Ok?"

"Thank you. And remember these things. 1. You all need to protect two of the other people. You'll know who when you see them. 2. You need to be careful since this person your after is dangerous and finally make sure to keep you're selfs hidden."

"Ok. Got that." I said before we said bye and hanged up.

I leave the room and see Thomas talking to What I assume is our other roommate John Laurens. He was sooo cute and surprisingly the shortest.

I go over to them and introduce myself to him. We start talking for a bit and then there was a knock at the door before two people burst opened the door. 

John jumps up a bit taking a bit of a cautious stance. Both me and Thomas stood up looking at the door.

After a second I breathed out a bit and I think one of my roommates did too.

( So who do we think Green Crystal Is? What about Black Flame?)


	3. Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its jefferson's time

Thomas's p.o.v:

I had gotten lunch at the cafe after unpacking my things in my dorm. I made sure that my computer and anything that would reveal me being a spy was hidden.

I had gotten a message from boss telling me to meet up with some people at to help them in the mission which he also gave me details on to keep Green Crystal and probably Black Flame too. I had to keep my composour together when finding that out.

On the way back I ran into Hamilton and we had a bit of a convosation before getting to the dorm. I decided that I would kinda stop my teasing of him. Mainly because I had a crush on him and I never really knew how to express myself the right way so I tease him.

After Alexander had went into the only remaining room left to unpack I noticed that the other room door opens a bit. What came out was like an angel. I could tell that they were trans somehow. Even tho anyone would mistake them for a girl.

"Oh. Um hi" the person says softly seeing me spotting him

"Hi. There, you must be John Laurens. Im Thomas Jefferson. The one before you by the way." I say taking note that John looks a bit shorter then Alexander a bit.

"Yes that me. Nice to meet you Thomas." He says.

We started to talk more and we sat down at the table in the dinning room. After a few Alexander had joined us and we kept talking until 

*knock knock*

Then the door burst opened. John jumps up takeing a careful stance while me and Alex both just stands up.

"YO WHATS UP!" 

"Sorry bout bursting in. We just realised something and wanted to say hi."

Lafayette and Hercules was who burst down the door. I kinda look at my two roommates and noticed how Alexander had an annoyed look while John had a 'Really, again?' Look.

"YO Alex, im guessing you've met my little bro now?"

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE HERC!" I hear John say loudly.

"Wait little- same age bro? As in brother? But you two have different names." Alex says confused

"I adopted the name Laurens while Herc there didn't." John says.

"Yep. Btw if you two hurt his feeling in anyway, I'll make sure whoever did it pays." Herc says in a bit of a scary tone

"ILL BE FINE!" John groans out.

"Wow. Scary." Alex says.

"Ya Alex. Dont slip up. I love you, but I'm with Herc here." Lafayette says.

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind." I say a bit

"Anyways we gotta go. Byye!" Herc says leaving with Laf.

John apologies about Hercules being a bit over protective and we keep talking until dinner. John makes some food for us, he's a very great cook too. And we soon say goodnight and go to our room. Thats when I take off my normal cloths and put on my dark magenta spy clothes, my megenta eye glass thing and I make sure my stuff is all together before I sneak out of the dorm. I had to wait for another spy aka Daniel Lim aka leaf (congratulation Malichi's soul bird, you have a spy named after you! :3)

As I exited the building now being 9:30 PM and dark. I noticed a few figures heading toward the park. 'Must be the others that are meet up with us.' Leaf soon meets up with me and we head off to the Alley way near the park.


	4. The Meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures are one the book in wattpad. So ya. Go check it out on wattpad

John's p.o.v:

I got into my mission cloths and grabbed my weapons and my tech stuff before sneaking out onto the roof tops of the school. I noticed my partner (whenever I need/want one)  
Infront of me. We nodded a bit and we watch as what I assume is two spies run off towards the meeting place. We carefully follow them while saying hidden. I noticed that there was three assassins at the meeting a bit me and Black flame stay on the roof tops now close enough to the now small group of 5 people.

"So is this everyone?"

"I dont think so Raindrop."

"Really? Raindrop?"

"Hey I dont see you doing anything."

"I cant complain about that nickname. Its at least better then mine."

"What is yours?"

"Leaf."

"Oh wow"

"And I'm megntEye. Now you say your nickname and then we can figure were the last two are." 

"WAIT! theres two more?" 

"Yes. There is."

"Oh wow. Well im violet blade."

I see Black signal me to intrupt and introduce our sales

"Well hi. Black Flame." He says jumping down almost scaring them. I follow suit.

"Green Crystal" I say.

"OMG WE ACTUALLY ON A MISSION WITH THE TWO MOST POPULAR PEOPLE!" Raindrop says.

I look around a bit noticing that MagentEye was actually Thomas Jefferson. Black telepathically tells me that he knows 'Leaf' who is actually his roommate Daniel.

"Yep. Your right rain. You don't mind be calling you rain, right?" I ask

He shakes his head a bit "I dont mind at all." He says.

"Ok. Well we need to start tracking this King George person." Black says. So we all start making up a plan.

*time skip*

We had a plan but we had to leave each other because it was becoming day now. We made sure to plan a sleep schedule thing too. If we happen to stay up all night like tonight we sleep the next night and come back the next. We also made a meeting spot which was just the park if the cafe by the school was closed. That cafe was mostly a 24/7 place but would be closed on Sunday nights and once in a while other nights too. Me and Black was the last to leave to make sure no one know where went to.

The sun was coming up just As I went through my room window and made sure to close it and the curtains. I soon change and hide everything before laying down a bit and falling into a small nap.

I soon woke up to a knock at 9 am in the morning on my door. 

"HEY John, you hungry at all?"

(Oooh. For once the author didnt reveal someone's identity. Or did I?)


	5. The Spy and the Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and thomas talks?

Alexander's p.o.v:

I knock on Johns door seeing if he wanted some breakfast. Granted I was still going to make him some. I dont want either of my roommates to go hungry on my watch.

"Sure." I hear a tired voice say. He must of had either a terrible night or a good night last night. I didnt need to sleep last night since I mostly went out at night when ever I went on missions. Not only that but I would also stay up all night for school work too. So I was at least used to having 3 nights of no sleep. 

I smile a bit thinking of last night. We we're working with the one and only Green Crystal and Black Flame.

"What about Green Crystal and Black Flame?" I hear thomas ask. I jump a bit realising I said it out loud.

"Oh I was just thinking about their awesome stories of their deeds and yet no one knows what they are." I said saying at least the part truth. I know that I could tell thomas my secret but john was here too. I didn't want to risk him coming in mid convosation. Granted his is cute and he looks sweet. I figured I would try and be alone with thomas so I can approach him. And tell him that he needs to be more serective about his identity and so should his friend. Granted I dont know Leaf's real name.

I soon finish making breakfast just as John comes into the room with his curly hair up in a ponytail with a green bow.

"That kinda look cute on you." I tell John setting the food down on the table. He looks away a bit after hearing me say that. 

"Oh um thanks Alexander." He says I smile a bit at his reaction.

Thomas's p.o.v:

I smile as we sit down for breakfast that Alexander made. John's green bow was pretty cute on him. I kinda realised that I liked both Alexander and John. I keep an eye on my phone for Daniel to text me about anything. We agreed last night that he would do most of the research for George the first day and I do the next and we repeat until either the mission ends or until something else happens.

"Thanks for the food Alex. Btw I will have to do some stuff so ya. Just so you two dont freak out about me disappearing when Herc asks what im doing or where I am." John say.

I smile a bit. I think I would.protect john with all my heart if I had to..granted I would also protect Alex. But I would also give him some room for him to fight back to since I know he can fight back.

After a bit John left to do his stuff and that left me and Alexander alone.

"So Thomas, or should I say MagentEye?" Alex says in a smirk like tone. I turned to him acting confused

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"I mean I know who you are. And before you ask, no I wont tell anyone, I think im the only one who knows, and you need to hide your identity more." He says

"I dont know what your talking about."

"Look I know your MagentEye and there for I thought that I should at least say that I know it, that you need some help in hiding that and that since I know your identity, you should know mine. Im the bluee assassin from last night btw." He says.

My eyes whiten in shock "you mean your Raindrop?" I ask. He responds with a nod. "So thats why you were thinking about Green crystal and Black flame." I said.

"Yep. Btw, how did you know there was two more people coming and why didnt you almost freak out seeing them and being a part of a mission with them.?"

"Cuz my boss told me before hand and had said that me and Leaf needed to help you three kinda make sure that Black Flame and Green Crystal was safe." I said calmly.

"Ok. I thought that we would need to protect you two spies but then I thought why them? No offence." He says. I shrug it off. We continue talking for a bit while in our dorm. We did change the subject before John came back but we still didnt see him com in at lunch. Weird I thought when I found that out.

I think alex thought the same thing


	6. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission

Stephen's p.o.v:

We go back to the park after a nights rest yesterday night and again Black Flame and Green Crystal was the last ones there. MagentEye and Leaf shared the information that managed to obtain about our target.

"So should we start the plan?" I ask ready to do this, but at the same time not ready to do this. Who knows if we'll get another chance to do a mission with Green Crystal and Black Flame. 

"Yes. Its best to do this mission before George does anything dangerous." I hear black flame say. I swaer his voice sounds so familiar.

We all nod and get up and to to our postions for the plan. I soon here Leaf, who is actually daniel, that The camera's were off. I knew leaf was Daniel because him and the other spy never really used something to protect their identities. I see Black and Crystal move into the place first as me, The Flame and Raindrop follow suit. We all start looking around once inside for King George the third. That when I start hearing Black saying something.

?????'s p.o.v:

I try not to freak out as I came across a room filled with bottle of a type of liquid that the mere smell could weaken both me and Crystal. I also see a plan that this dude made to light the whole place on fire after weakening me and Crystal.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BE PUT ON FIRE." I say through the ear piece.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because im looking at the plans of it right here." I say before running out of the room.

"Ok. We're already out." I hear rain say.

I soon jump out a window and we run far away from the building. Thats when I noticed something. 

"CRYSTAL?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yell for him through the ear piece.

John's p.o.v: 

After me and Black went into the building we went opposite ways. I soon enter a room that my sences were screaming at me to get out of. I didn't listen to them and looked around the room. It was like a meeting room and a security room all in one.

" shoot. Shoot shoot!" I hear Black mumbling on the other side.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BE PUT ON FIRE!" I hear. I turn around to be met with someone. The one and only King George the third.

"What? How do you know that?" Violet blade asks through his ear piece.

"Because im looking at the plans of it right here." My eyes widen a bit as I still look at George while also trying to find a way out.

"Oh your not going anywhere Green Crystal." I George say to me before he pulls something out.

"Ok. We're already out." Raindrop says.

I'm trying not to panic at all. I back away from George a bit before he sprays something into the air. I look at him a bit confused before I smell it on accident and fall onto my knees becoming weak

"W-what the?" I say softly a bit

"Its a citrus smell." He says coming close to me. Damn unittien Heritage, having different effects on us for different smell then usual people.

"CRYSTAL?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I hear Black yell out in a panic. I try to answer but I soon blacked out from something George did. 'Well, shit.' I say in my mind.

(So do we know who Black flame is  
Yet? Comment down below!)


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alex find John missing

Alex's p.o.v:

We had to go back. This time Black was the first to leave and we followed after about 10 minutes. The spies went with us and we eventually got to our dorms before sun rise.

Black was right though. A bit after He yelled out in a panic for Crystal the whole place pretty much cought on fire. We told him that Crystal might have somehow lost his ear piece while escaping. At least that what we all told ourselves. Me and thomas jump through the living room window that we left opened.

We both go to our room and we change before.falling asleep. Classes weren't starting till next week so we didnt need to worry about school. It was now 5 in the morning soon wake up at 10 to the smell of pancakes. I get up and go to the kitchen were thomas was making pancakes.

"HEY Alex. Can you go wake john up? I wanna see if he wants any. Also you want some?" He asks. I say yes and I got to john's door. I knock on it and ask him if he wants pancakes. I wait a minute with no reply so I knock again and ask it again. Still no reply. I get a bit worried and I knock saying that im coming in. After a minute I enter the room and I gasp a bit at the empty room. "John!?" I ask worried. Thats when I noticed some stuff like his phone, a couple of Ribbons, and a few papers. There was at least 3 papers on top showing. The very top one was a picture of king George, one of someone named Francis Kinloch and someone else named Shadem Flannel.

I shake my head a bit and look around his room for any sign of him or something he left to tell use where he went. Nothing.

"THOMAS!" I yell out running to my room and grabbing my phone to call lafayette and Hercules.

"What is it Alexander?" Thomas asks coming to my room after turning off the stove.

"John's missing." I simply say now dialing laf's number.

"Hello?" Laf asks through the phone

"HEY Laf, is john over there with you two at all?" I ask hoping he was.

"No. If he's out of the dorm, then try his phone. He never leaves without it. Not since an accident years ago." He says

"An accident? What happened? Also He doesnt have it. Its in his room." I say

"YOU WENT INTO JOHN'S ROOM!? PLEASE SAY YOU DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!" Hercules says. Laf must have put it on speaker phone. 

"Yes I did. All I saw was a couple of techy things, a pile of papers and his phone. Thats all that was out of the ordinary." I say.

"WAIT techy things? I thought John was an artsy guy?" Laf says

"He is! Hes just trying digital art now. And not only that but one of his friends does some tacky thing and he found it interesting!" Herc says obviously a bit panicked and yet also lying.

"Ok. Well I had to go. We'll see if we can find him and if we cant find him by three we'll call into the police." I say before saying bye and hanging up.

Thomas's p.o.v: 

While alexander was talking with lafayette I went into john's room to look around for anything that might tell us were he is. Now I know its wrong to go through someone's stuff but its the only way to get anything on john's whereabouts.

"Wow." I said looking at the tech. These actually looked similar to the tech Green Crystal uses. Thats when I heard a Bing from john's phone. 

[UTHQ_Bose: John! Your partner is telling me you havent been answering call or texts since last night! He's worried you didnt make it out or that you got captured!]

[UTHQ_Bose: John!?]

[UTHQ_Bose: GREENCRYSTAL!]

[UTHQ_Bose: Green Crystal, I hope you airnt ignoring everyone because the fact that you all almost got burnt to a crisp.]

I stood there with a wide mouth. Thats when I here a don't from my phone.

-SaTHQbossssszzzzz added MagentEye to the convosation

-ABladeHQ added Raindrop to the convosation

[UTHQ_Bose: please say you two are up.]

[Raindrop: I'm up and who are you?]

[ABladeHQ: Thats Green cystal's boss.]

[SaTHQbossssszzzzz: I'm Megent's Boss. Anyways we're here to tell you three, if you havent noticed. That Green Crystal is missing.]

[Raindrop: thats a coincidence. Our roommate is missing as well.]

[MagentEye: Alex, I dont thing that's a Coincidence. Btw um Crystal's boss. I think you need to remind Green to keep his phone's sound for messages and call off.]

[Raindrop: where are you?]

[MagentEye: try the room you noticed John missing. Also Sorry UTHQ_Bose I kinda looked at his phone after you texted him. Got worried for the little one.]

[UTHQ_Bose: so thats how you know. Its ok we put you three together in the same room because we knew that if one of you accidently looks at one's phone and find out thier secret identity then it would be fine because ya. Same with Black flame and the other two bosses second best.

[Raindrop: WAIT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ONE OF VIOLET'S ROOMMATES ARE BLACK FLAME!? AND JOHN IS THE TOP WHATEVER HE IS!?]

[UTHQ_Bose: He is An assassin spy agent. How ever Black flame is just an Agent who has learned a bit of Assassin skills to protect himself.]

[Raindrop: wow...... But wait, how do we know were he is!?]

[SaTHQbossssszzzzz: Thomas, are you still in john's room?]

[MagentEye: yes. Why?]

[UTHQ_Bose: I know John had a stack of papers for some people and on top should be a paper for George along with two others. I want you tI find out if George has been involved with them.]

[MagentEye:ok. I'm on it.]

I text before grabbing the papers and do what I was asked to do.

'My god though. That little cute and adorable roommate of ours is actually a top Assassin spy agent. Didnt even know they existed!'

(Oooohh Getting closer for Black flames reavel! I'm sure that by now you know who he is. Or maybe you don't. Idk. But oh my, Alex and Thomas finally find out Green Crystal's identity! But what happened to him?)


	8. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is alive and Secerts are said in a panicked state.

*WARNING: RAPE*

John's p.o.v:

I woke up to a pounding in my head. I open up my eyes a bit to see that I was in some sort of holding cell or something. I close my eyes a bit feeling my head hurt. Thats when I notice that there was something around my neck. I kinda touch were it was and felt a gem I think.

"Looks like the Unittien Green Crystal has woken up finally." A voice says

I freeze a bit and open up my eyes a bit to see who it was. King George the third. 

"My, what a pretty thing you are when your not dangerous." He says coming closer to me. I back away a bit seeing as I couldn't really fight back that much.

"Oh come on kitten. Lets have some fun." He says as he grabs my leg and pulls me to the point that the chains on my wrist go as far as they go which makes my arms basically be pinned above my head. He then uses something to connect two links close to the cuffs so I couldn't try and move them to attack him.

I struggled and fought him but I couldn't win against him like this. I felt helpless. A feeling I hated ever since........ That day.

I felt him taking off my pants and rumbed my bare thigh a bit. I started to scream at him but he soon shoves a cloth in my mouth to keep me silent as he started to Touch me more.

'Someone. Please help me.'

Daniel's p.o.v:

Hosuh has been calling a friend non stop. I think he's worried about them. I soon get a text from thomas asking if I could help with something. I said yes and he sends some stuff. So I start doing my thing in my room.

"DANIEL!" I hear Hosuh yell out after pretty much kicking my door down. I jump and quickly hide the work I was doing. "Yes Hosuh?" I say. "WHAT ARE THE LEADS!?" He asks obviously afraid. I look at him confused. Stephen soon comes in looking a bit dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"BOSS TEXTED ME SAYING THAT THOMAS JEFFERSON AND ALEXANDER HAMILTON WAS WORKING ON JOHN'S DISAPPEARANCE AND HE SAID THAT YOU MIGHT BE HELPING THOMAS FIND INFO!" He says in one big breathe. 

"Hos. Please calm down." Stephen says sighing a bit.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? YOU ALL SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE FINE AND WAS PROBABLY SOMEWHERE ELSE OR BACK AT HIS PLACE! HE ISNT THERE! HES MISSING!" Hosuh says panicking still

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh I dont know,LEAF! maybe its because you and VIOLET BLADE over there didn't check your phones!" Hosuh says

I notice Stephen freeze up and I do the same.

'HOW DID HE KNOW!?'

(How does Hosuh know this? Comment down below!) 


	9. Black Flame!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Flame is revealed

Hosuh's p.o.v: 

I was told by my boss that John was indeed missing and that my roommate Daniel most likely will be helping Thomas Jefferson and Alexander on their mission to find John. He also told me about my roommates after inviting them and me to a group chat that MagentEye and Raindrop was in.

I had kinda freaked out and kinda yelled at them. But what is the secret agent with some assassin skills suppose to do when their friend who can do more then them is gone!?

"Hosuh what do you mean. You know my name.is Daniel. Not Leaf." Dan says calmly. 

"OH YA SURE AND JOHN ISNT GREEN CRYSTAL!" I say.and i stop and cover my mouth. 'Shit shit shit still it!'

"WAIT what? Are you saying you know who Green Crystal really is?" Stephen asks

"If you know the identity of Green Crystal then what about Black flame?" Dan asks kinda exited. 

"Maybe. If you two tell me the truth." I say a bit.

"Ok, fine by me. You were right when you said I was Violet Blade." Stephen says

"Wow cool! Hosuh was right about me too. I leaf. Hey Stephen how was it like when you heard about the place being put of fire?" Daniel asks

I freeze. I was teriffied during that moment. And the fact.the John probably didnt make it out in time or barely got out before being captured scared am even more.

"Ya. That kinda was a bit scary." He says I remembered that the earpiece was still in my ear and remebered that we all said we would keep it on. So leave saying that I needed to check something really quick. I get to the kitchen and I press the button on it to start talking to everyone.

"Hey, is everone ok to meeting up in the forest behind the collage?" I say.

I hear yeps and yes's. I did notice that there was a sound from another earpiece before I hear a bit of a muffled yell and a hang up beep as everyone said yes. 'that must have been john's earpiece.'

"Did anyone else hear that through the ear piece?" I hear Flame ask.

"What did you hear Flame?"

"I think I heard something and then like a small beep like it was either mutting that side or it kinda hanged up." He says.

"I heard it too. Also I think we should go there not in uniform." I say

"Wow is the great Black flame going to show himself infront of simple Spies and Assassin's?" I hear Daniel say.

"Well one 'LEAF'" I say loud enough for both Stephen and Daniel to hear from where they were. "I know that you all aint that simple. I know that Raindrop is the best assassin and then Both Flame and Blade are mostly tied. Then you and MegentEye is the top two Spies." I say.

"Holy crap....." I hear stephen tail off. 

"Anyways meet up behind the school in 30." I say before hanging up and going to my room.

I grab everything I might need and head out. I noticed stephen had already left and Daniel was almost done getting his stuff. I decided to kinda do some parkour to the location. I made sure no one saw me at all. I had jumped onto a tree branch quietly and just watched at I saw Stephen, Jay, Alexander and Thomas. I soon see Daniel coming along.

"Wow. Stephen, i didnt know that Daniel was a spy!" I here alex say.

"Well i didnt really know you were an assassin." I here Daniel say.

"I dont think you knew who the Assassin's were since we actually kept our identity secret better."I hear Jay say.

"So were's the other two?" I hear may ask a bit.

"Its just one. Green Crystal has gone missing." Alex explains.

"Really? Maybe he's just busy." I hear Jay reply.

"Nope. He is missing. Its just me." I say jumping down from the branch. I think everyone jumped up when they heard me.

"HOSUH!? YOURE BLACK FLAME!?" I hear Jay kinda yell in surprise. I know it wasnt loud enough for anyone else to hear so I wasnt really phased by it. 

"Yep. Meet the best Secret agent with assassin skills." I say a bit. 

"So your a Secert agent. Do you know what green Crystal is?" Stephen asks

"He's an assassin spy agent." Alex says.

"How do you-?" I heard Daniel start asking.

"Our bosses." Thomas says

"Ya. You would know if you LOOKED AT YOUR PHONES!" I say in a bit of a snappy way towards the two.

"You know I think we should find Crystal fast." I hear stephen mumble a bit. 

"You know I can hear you." I said before jumping back onto the branch. I'm trying so hard to stay calm but I can't. Im scared for John. Especially since he hasnt escaped at all


	10. 2 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more people. Yay

-WARNING: Mention of rape-

John's p.o.v:

Its been 2 days now.

Two days of Pain,

Two days of helplessness,

Two days of everything.

The red gem on my neck still was glowing that bright red glow being its active and was still canceling out my powers. Now George sprayed that perfume stuff that he first sprayed me with on the mission when ever he comes in to have a bit of fun.

I'm currently curled up in the cell kinda looking at the cuts on my wrists. I can tell herc is gonna tell at me once I'm rescued. I wonder if Thomas and Alex noticed I was gone or anything. I hear the door being unlocked and being opened. 

"HEY kitten. I have a bit of a surprise for you." He says placing down a tablet on the table turning it on.

"I managed to get a call with you're boss." He says putting on a mask. He then sprays the stuff in my face again.  
He pulls me closer to the table making sure I was gagged as soon as the stuff took effect.

He then goes to a video call with my boss making I wasnt in the frame yet. He stood next to the table making me sit right infront of him.

"Hello?" I hear my boss say in what sounded like I'm busy yet worried tone.

"HEY, I just thought you might wanna know how youre Green Crystal is doing." He says pulling me up hard which causes me to flinch a bit.

"CRYSTAL! OMG. WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He says as his eyes widen at my weaken state and yelling at George.

"Who says I want anything?" He says pulling out the same knife that he use to make the other cuts he inflicted onto me.

"You gotta want something if your keeping my top Agent." My boss responded with a bit of a snarky tone. Thats when George pulls the knife up into view and put it near my neck. I stood still kinda panicking without showing it.

"Who says I want something... At least something I dont have." He says smirking an evil grin. 

"Anyways I just wanted.you to.know that your TOP agent is alive still." He says before hanging up the call and then throwing me to the side a bit. I yelp a bit looking at him a bit

"Now. Lets do our little thing now." He says before he grabs me harshly and starts the, what I call at least, Torture.

Alex's p.o.v: 

Its been two days since John's kidnapping. We had called the cops and had went looking for him at night. We had told washington about this and he said that He was going to delay classes for a bit. We sat at Herc's and Laf's dorm that they shared with Jay.

"Oh god. She is going to kill us." Hercule mumbles a bit. Thats when we hear foot steps running down the hall stopping infront of the door before a knocking sound was heard. 

"Ya she's gonna kill ya." Hosuh says getting up and going to open the door.

"WHERE IS HE!?" A girl that looks almost similar to John but wears more orange, her eyes were a bit wierd and halve way down her hair it turn into a watermelon pattern like way. 

"We dont know Em!" Herc says quite quickly.

"Emily! Sweet Natura!" Another girl says as she comes in as well. She had Yellow wavy hair that was really long. Her eyes were also weird. But unlike Emily's eyes that were watermelon colored, her eyes were the same yellow as her Hair. 

"NIGHT! YOU WOULD BE FREAKING OUT IF YOU WERE IN MY SITUATION!" Emily screamed in a panic. She then growls A bit, venting over covering her Left eye. 

"Damit!" She says in the growl.

"Oh god." Herc says before getting up and going to grab something from his room.

"WAIT whats going on!?" Thomas asks.

"Emily and John are biological sibling. And Unittien. So Emily can feel John's pain since we're in the same city as him. And umm. Emily has a lower pain tolerance then John." Says Night

"Here Emily." Herc says handing her a pill. She takes it and swollowed it dry.

"Thank you." She says calming down a bit.

"So more of a reason for John to be found?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Night says a bit

"I'm sure that the police have the best on the case." Hosuh says

"Oh like Black flame and Green crystal!" Laf says

"Or watermelon, Nightsong, Rainbow, or pinkshade?" Herc says.

Those are the top above Green Crystal whenever they're around.

"Hopefully John is found soo tho." Daniel says sighing. We all nod a bit in agreement.

'John, you better be ok.'

(Oh boy. I think someone is maaaaad.)


	11. 'Someone, Please, Help'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a week later and a rescue mission is about to take place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please comment down below if your liking the story)

*Rape warning, again*

King George's P.o.v:

I loved seeing mr. UT's Top agent tremble below me. It was like poison in my veins. I smiled as I pleased myself with dear little Crystal. He would scream sometimes and other times he would just silently cry. I made sure I had the citrus perfume before I headed down the secret passage way to the holding area. I smirked as I heard Crystal try tugging at the chains again. He does that every few times ever since the call to his boss. I unlock the door and step into the cell.

"Hello kitten~" I say moving closer to the small framed Unittien. He just looks at me a bit and start to glare at me as he continued to tug and struggle with his chains. I had now made it so the cuffs connected to a link that connected to a single chain.

I chuckled and went over to him and sprayed him with citrus purfume causing him to stop now weakening from it. I then started my usual thing with him. I laughed as he started to scream into his gag and begged for me not to. I didn't listen to his begs tho, and I continued. Feeding my veins with the poison. I eventually stopped with fucking him and I pulled out my favorite blade and starting to cut him, makeing wounds

At first, Francis and Shadem sounded crazy when they said that somehow messing with a unittien was fun, but now I know why they said that.

After making a few cuts on Crystal's arms I get up and leave. I get a news notification on my phone and checked it. 

'Missing person case? Hmm.' I thought reading through the whole thing. I gasped a but realising that the missing person was someone named John laurens and they looked really similar to Crystal. I smirk a bit and go back to Crystal

"So, John Laurens at?" I ask and he looks up a bit wide eyed. I smirk, I know his name now. This will be more amusing now.

Emily's P.o.v:

He was hurting. I could tell John hurt. From what Nightlara has been telling of the info she got from texting Hosuh, John was kidnapped during a mission and our boss texted telling us that John was indeed in trouble. 

We ended up having to join the group that had the King George case. I could tell it was the same people that was in Herc and Laf's dorm about a few days almost a week ago. We joined them that night and tonight was the night. Me and and The unittien girls used our unittien sencing to find John's arua. 

A. FUCKING. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. WITH. A. FUCKING. UNDERGROUND. AREA...... How. Original. Can. This. Dude. Get.?

We stand outside with the group ready to pretty much pounce. Thats when we noticed the bad guy target come out on his phone. I quickly took my pills to help me not feel the same pain as John felt before I went to move with Limited, Raindrop, and Flame. I already learned everyone's codenames and nick-codenames.

I know Black Flame was Black, Violet Blade was either one or the other word of his name, The flame was just Flame, Raindrop was either Rain or drop (which ever mood he was in decided it), MegentEye was just Eye, Leaf was of course left alone. The there was us four girls. Mine short codename was Melon, Night's was Song, Pink or shade of Pinkshade (Same reason as Rain), Rainbow was just Bow. John's Nick-codename was always Crystal tho. Even if he is a fire, he as amazing as a Crystal. Hint as why he was named Green Crystal.

I worry for him. The pain he was feeling was alot. And I could tell. Which was why we had to do this now. I look at the others a bit. I STILL cant get over the fact the the only rainbow that rainbow wears is her knee high heel boots. Like really? I glance back and then we make our move. I freeze once I heard a telepathic thought from the only one not with us.

'Someone, please, Help'

(Please comment down below if your liking the story)


	12. The Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its rescueing time!

John's P.o.v:

I felt the gem's hold on me a bit. So I use the opportunity to telepathically ask for help. Once I did I realised that it was Emily that got it a few seconds later.

'John! Omg! Are you okey? How hurt are you?' Emily asks me telpathicaly

'Emily, im scared, I do hurt and I havent really eaten so I am hungry and thirsty but im mostly scare even though im trying not to show it.' I say.

I soon here foot steps from the hallway. It sounded like King was running. It was being followed by 3 pairs of foot steps in the distance.

King soon kinda opens the door quiet quickly and comes over to me. He took off the chain links from my, what I like to call now handcuffs, before making me stand up.

He pushes me out of the cell a bit closing it behind us and I kinda fall to the floor. I then noticed that the gem was glowing brightly again and that the other foot steps were closer.

"LET HIM GO KING!" I hear Emily yell. I know I couldn't sence around but I could already tell that Emily was pissed.

"Oh? And why should I?" King asks going infront of me a bit and I kinda look towrads Emily and the other two foot steps. It was Raindrop and MegentEye, aka Thomas.

"I would if I was you." Emily growls a bit her eyes glowing. I notice the king's red eyes was also glowing a bit. I wanted to scream to run to the three but I couldn't.

"Na." King says before quickly grabbing me roughly and holds me agenst him while also holding a knife to my neck. I had yelped softly when he grabbed me. Thats when I noticed Raindrop's eyes go from a blue color to having a bit of red and pretty much quickly moves and attacks King.

King had let me go and had kinda pushed me a bit and I ended up falling to the cold.hard ground again. Emily quickly grabbed me and kinda dragged me away a bit before taking the collar with the gem off along with the 'cuffs'. I quickly hug Emily and tear up a bit. 

"Megent eye. Can you get ..... Crystal out? Take him to Song real quick and then go and take him to the hospital with Black." Emily says kinda helping me get to Megent eye.

"Will do." He says before carrying me up out of the secret area. Thats when I weakened more smelling all the boxes of the perfume containers. 'How did Emily get passed this without dropping?' I question as I weaken more.

Eye soon gets me to an alleyway that Night was in. Eye looks away as Night had used her magic to change me from my now torn up mission outfit to my normal clothes to keep my identity safe.

"W-wait, w-what about-?" I start asking. 

"They already know who you are." She says softly before getting Eye again to carry my small weak frame to a van. Eye had put me in and soon rain had joined us.

Next thing we know there was a loud sound and the whole place was covered in watermelon colored flames. 

"Holy crap." I hear one of the four of us say before black starts to drive to the hospital.

I kinda noticed that behind us watching as we left was Nightlara, Elisabeth, Gaurdia, Emily (unharmed) Leaf, Violet blade, and The flame. 

We soon get into the parking lot of the hospital just as I started to zone out a bit. I feel someone pick me up carefully before I black out from the lack of sleep I had gotten the last week and a halve.


	13. Th Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Hospital

Alex's p.o.v:

He looked so helpless and I could tell he was hiding his fear. It had made my blood boil that king had even dared to hurt him at all. Especially right in front of us too. 

I couldn't help but attack him to make him let go of John. That small yelp from john was what really took it over the edge. Emily had freed John and handed him to Thomas telling him to get john to safety basically.

I had soon left Emily with a now bleeding king to get to the car were Hosuh was waiting. I had gotten in after Thomas had put John in the back seat.

We soon hear a loud noise and saw that the warehouse was now on fire with the flames being watermelon colored. 

"Holy Crap." Thomas said softly. I was just thinking it. Nice to know not to get on Emily's bad side. I also think as I kinda look towards John's small frame. He looked so weak and zoned out.

We soon arrive and I noticed how John looked more zoned out. It kinda hurt to see him like this. Gently pick him up after Thomas left to go tell the hospital people. We had both made sure we were in normal cloths before hand and Hosuh waited to change

I noticed that John had fallen asleep before I had made it through the doors of the Hospital. Once I went through carefully a couple of nurses rushed to me and carefully took John. I let them and went towards Thomas. Now we had to wait

*time skip brought to you by gayness*

Thomas's p.o.v:

Its been thirty minutes. Hosuh had joined us and The others had texted us in the spy chat that they had made it back to their dorms. I sighed a bit just as a nurse came to us 

"John Laurens?" She asked and Me, Alex and Hosuh had stood up. She lead us to a room but had told us a couple of things while walking 

"Mr. Laurens is stable but it looks like he really hasnt eaten, slept or drank anything for the amount of time he was reported to be kidnapped." The nurse said. 

"Ummm. Do you by chance?" The nurse starts.

"Yes we know about his Heritage." Hosuh says.

"Oh, ok then well since he was in contact with a citrus smell for 24/7 for the past week and a halve his body will be weak and all that. So it'll take a bit before his body gains most of its strength back." The nurse says.

The nurse opens the door and we step in. John was on the bed connected to an iv that was mostly giveing him fluids and he was bandaged up. His hair was defiantly a mess now that I looked at it as it was pulled out of its ponytail. 

After a bit there was a soft green glow before Light green wings, with Green ears and a little wolf like tail that was the same brown color as John's hair with a Green tipped end appeared. His tail was curled up next to his legs a bit and his ears was back a bit.

"He in a relaxed but protective state." Hosuh says.

"You mean like he's relaxed knowing he's safe but he's still in pain so he's in a protective state just in case?" Alex asks.

"Ya. I only know he is relaxed because his wings arent surrounding his body." Hosuh says.

We continue to talk a bit and Hosuh and Alex says bye to me since I volunteered to stay with john for the first night. It was around 11 pm when I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the tv on and the smell of food? I open my eyes and see the tv on some cartoons. "You're awake! What do you want for breakfast?" I hear that soft voice say. I look towards john a bit who was kinda looking at me while holding a pencil.

"Ummm. I guess I'll have whatever?" I say a but confused.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be like healing?" I ask

"My body may still be a bit weak from... You know what but I'm actually a fast healer. To both myself and others." John says.

"WAIT what?"

"I'm more like my mom, im like a healer unittien. Whenever I need to heal like I'm in the hospital or something, as long as I can use my magic even though I dont use it I still heal fast." He explains before handing the paper that he written something on to a nurse that had came in to check up on him. I nod and take notice to the food he was kinda eating slowly with art stuff on the table thing.

"You like to draw, huh?" I ask seeing some of it. He nods happily 

"Im making a picture for everyone." He says before handing me one that was colored except for the background 

"I didnt color the background for just incase one of you want to do that." He says a bit before taking a bite of a breakfast burrito. The nurse soon enters with some food for me. 

"Just so you two know, you'll have some visitors in a bit." She says before leaving again. She wasnt wrong once me and John was done with our food and we were talking we had not only Emily, Nightlara, Alex, Hercules, and Lafayette. But we also had two other girls, Elisabeth and Gaurdia, along with The Schuyler sisters!?

"Its the Schuyler sisters"


	14. The Schuylar Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters appear

Peggy's P.o.v:

Me and my two sisters knew that john was at collage and only I knew about him being Green Crystal since I was really sneaky when I wanted to find out anything. Anyways we found out john was our collage so we hanged out with him the day before he went missing. We were informed that John went missing and then we numb into the unittien girls. We hang out and all that with them for about a week. Then we get news that John was now in the hospital so YAY! We are in the hospital to see John and talk.

"Its the Schuyler sisters." I hear john say. I look towards him and run to him to hug him a bit

"JOHNNY! OMG YOUR ALIVE! IM SO GLAD YOUR ALIVE!" I say pulling away and smiling. I see his small smile a bit. 

"Ya, we um found a few people on the way here." Gaurdia says. We all start to talk and hang out. I also noticed how John, Alex and Thomas had an aura together that made my gay monitor go off. We soon say bye as we needed to do somethings and we left with Herc, laf and the unittien group, minus John. 

"I sence gayness." I say. Everyone nods a bit and giggles softly as we leave.

John's P.o.v:

God, my gayness is high now. God why did they leave me with Thomas and Alexander!? I think I might have forgotten how hot both Thomas and Alex was while I was kidnapped.

"So.... Umm.... How are you two?" Alex asks.

"I'm doing good. Ive actually eaten in the morning for the first time in a week." Thomas says 

"WAIT. WHAT!? YOUVE SKIPOED BREAKFAST FOR A WEEK!?" I ask knowing my mother instincts was somewhat kicking in

"Wow calm down john. I just busyed myself for the last week which made me forget to eat breakfast. I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Thomas says which makes me calm a bit.

"In sorry its just, I can kinda be like a caring mother a bit." I say softly

"Is it because your trans?" Alex asks a bit. I stay still a bit before nosing a bit.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Kinda." They both said at the same time.

"Oh wow." I says softly and look at the time and gasp a bit

"Wha-"

"LUNCH!" I yell excitedly. Thomas and alex looked at eachother before laughing at my exitment of food. I also notice two other small soft chuckles. I look towards the door a bit and see my doctor and a nurse with papers.

" john, Mr. Fire, mr. Laurens, Kind and Johnathan's transgender boy. I see that your doing well." My doctor says

"Do you always have to do that?" I ask a bit. I could notice that Thomas and Alexander was a bit confused but didn't say anything.

"No, but you know me. Being a guardian, we like to joke around a lot and all that." He says. My doctor was a full blodded unittien guardian. Although he never really shows his true hair color. I knew he was kinda like my bio dad. He was a soul of bravery. His eyes was a light orange color which is what gave away his soul. He wasnt one of the few unittiens that end up not having thier soul color show in thier eyes like frisk. 

Frisk who is another cousin of mine and Emily's has aqua blue eyes but she is a soul of determination which means its red. 

"Anyways, good news, you can actually leave. I swear tho kid. You heal faster each time." Harnald said. Harnald was my doctor's first name.

"Wow. Well we can go back to the collage or go out to eat! More food options!" I says happy that its lunch time.

"Wait really? Your just going to let him go?" Alex asks.

"Yes. He's perfectly fine now. Although dont be surprised if he faints or passes out. It's a bit of a side effect of, you know what." He says.

The nurse hands me some papers to sign which I do and she leaves to go get a bag for the stuff I had gotten while here. Aka a few new stuffed animals, art supplies, paper, more art stuff, paints, and more. 

I get really bored in hospitals really fast and since I came here alot wether it would be therapy with Dr. Dean, to checkups with Dr. Gandalf. To even being in the hospital room for stuff like being really sick, kidnapping, stab wounds, Jared, to even having a bit of alcohol.

" Before you go, John, how is Joanna, Jared, Jane, and Julia?" He asks.

"Doing good...... Julia is a pain tho." I say softly. Im a multipersona unittien, same as hosuh but the difference is that Hosuh is a havleblood that has 3 maybe four personas, Himself, B.B (aka Blueblade), Ivory and maybe Husoh. The last one mostly being like a demon version of himish? I'm a full blood that has five persona's.

Me: Normal persona  
Joanna: mad/ Ill fight you persona  
Jared: Depression persona  
Julia: (Most hated) Lustful persona  
And Jade: basically scared of everything.

I think other then me, Jared, and Joanna is the ones to come out the most with Julia following behind them and then Jade is the least one to come out.

"Who are they? Are they like your siblings?" Alex asks

"Two words. Multipersona soul." I say before revealing 5 small crystals, one green which was glowing brightly, one orange, one red, one pink and one blue.

"Oh." Both boys said. We soon get everything packed up and we go back to the dorms. Thomas also ends up cooking mac and cheese. I tried to tell him that I could cook then tried to help. He refused me and alex basically drags me to the couch.

At least the mac and cheese was really cheese and good, oh hey, a headless snake was.... Wait is that a puppy!?


	15. Hallucinations and Shared dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says

Alex's p.o.v:

We were watching an anime called Inuyasha. Its basically about this modern day girl who falls into a sealed off well and ends up going way back into the past were there are theses deamons and all that and she had something called the Jewel of four souls which ends up in pieces and now both Inuyasha who is a havle dog daemon and kagome who is the human girl are off to look for the shard pieces to keep it from someone named Naraku.

Thomas had taken everyone's dish to the kitchen and washed the dishes which werent all that many since we cleaned after every meal. After a minute of thomas cleaning up I hear john asks something that put me way off gaurd. 

"Is that a headless snake with a puppy?" John asked. I looked at him and noticed he wasn't looking at the tv but towards the small closet in the living room.

"Ummm. Thomas? Isnt one of the side affect Hallucinations?" I asked. We had gotten a paper without john knowing for what the side affects were for the 24/7 exposor of the citrus smell.

"Ya why?" Thomas asks now finished and coming out.

"THOMMY, LEXI! THERES A HEADLESS SNAKE WITH A PUPPY!" John says wining a bit. I think both me and thomas kinda blushed at what john called us. 

"Thats why." I say

"John, there isn't a headless snake nor a puppy. Your having a hallucination." Thomas says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we're sure." 

".........Tommy, why is your hair on fire?"

"Oh boy."

The rest of the day was like this. One Hallucination would stop then anpther one pops up. We had ribs for dinner mainly because laf and Herc made some for thier dorm and made alot somehow so they gave some to us and our other friends. I gathered everyone's plate and did the cleaning this time. When I came out I noticed john was out cold now on the couch and Thomas was kinda holding him gently.

"He fell asleep huh?" I ask. Thomas nods a bit before gently picking him up bridal style. John was actually pretty small and yet he is the top Secret spy assassin. Wow. He's so small and sensitive and yet not? HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE BE SO SENSITIVE BUT YET IS LIKE A GOD DANM BADASS SECERT SPY ASSASSIN!? LIKE WHAT!?

"Thinking about how he's a top Secret spy assassin and yet he can be so small?" Thomas asked me as we set him down on his bed to sleep on. 

"Ya. He's like a badass but yet he is so cute and small." I say laughing a bit

"Ya, I guess your right. He is adorable and yet you could never know he was a based unless you knew him." Thomas said. We talked for a bit in the living room before going to our own rooms to sleep.

Hosuh's p.o.v: 

I sighed a bit as I was about to fall asleep when Stephen and Daniel started to fight a bit. This happens at least twice a week. I didnt feel like getting up so I grabbed my music and turned it on before drifting off to sleep.

Shared dream. I think as I noticed the familiar surroundings of a waterfall with many cave tunnels in a cliff not that far away from the lake with trees all around. The mist from the waterfall adding a bit of a mystical setting.

"HOSUH!" I hear a voice say

"John. How are you doing?" I asked my full blooded friend who was also my partner

"In doing fine. I'm out of the hospital.... But, I did have some hallucinations when awake." John said as we sat on the grass by the lake

"Oh wow. Stephen and Daniel was fighting a bit when I fell asleep." I say

"Oh queen Natura, to tired to actually stop them?" John asks which I nod in response. We sat there for a while and talked in the shared dream. I love shared dreams.


	16. Classes and Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to class

3rd person p.o.v:

John had woken up at 7:00 Am and had gotten ready for his first class of the day, since he wasn't here for the first week of classes. He soon left the dorm just as an all dressed Alexander had exited his room

Hamilton had sighed a bit and followed John secretly, making sure to let Thomas know. Him and Thomas had been dating for about 5 days.now and they both had decided that if John had asked, they would let him be in the relationship. The two had also decided to make sure John was safe

They didn't want to loose him again.

John's p.o.v:

I was walking to art class when all of a sudden there were three students that were obviously bigger than me in front of me. I knew Alexander wasn’t too far behind me. Yes I knew he was following me. I mean being a Secert spy Assassin does come with knowing when your being followed…… most of the time. As I was thinking a bit one of the three had grabbed my bookbag and another asked me something that I didnt hear.

“Aren’cha ya gonna say anything pretty thing?” He asked in a bit of a growl which caused my instincts to run. So I ran. I had slipped out of their grip on me which really was just my bookbag that they throw onto the floor a bit before they start to run after me. I ended up using a bit of my magic to navigate through the other students. I soon turned my third corner in this chase and look behind me. I think they actually forgot about the wall or they couldn't turn in time. 

Either way they still ran into the wall right there. I soon turned another corner and grabbed my bookbag and ran past alexander and i slow down to right in front of my art classroom.

I sat down in the back of the classroom and see alexander enter and go talk to the teacher.

The bell soon rings and alex comes and sits down next to me. Alexander was basically going to be my watchover for today’s four class since its A day. I kinda look around and see Peggy in the front, Hosuh was right infront of me, then there was Pinkie Pie close to Fluttershy who was in the middle of the class. So not counting Alexander I know at least 4- nope, never mind. I think as I see an out of breath Aria, Alpha, and Alexa.

Aria was a 5,8 female who had Blonde hair and usually wore Dark Green, Dark Grey, or a aqua blue color. More of the aqua then the other two. Today she was wearing an aqua dress and light grey belt around the waist and dark grey leggings. Alpha was just someone that had befriended the group a bit after we had first bumbed into them. They prefer them their pronouns so ya. Alpha wore black and whire mosty. She had a white angel wing that had red on the tips and a devil wing as well. She also wears an eye patch a bit and she has a strip that changes color on her emotions. We were able to hide her ears, wings and tail but we weren’t able to hide her strip. She wasnt a unittien so it wasn’t like a unittien color strip. Granted Unittien color strip didnt change color most of the time. Only time it does is for the MSP unittiens like me and Hosuh.

MPS stands for Multi-Soul Persona. Which is what I had explained to Lexi and Tommy in the hospital like what, yesterday? Anyways, lastly we have Alexa who wore some k-pop shirts most of the time. When she wasnt wearing k-pop shirts or anything, shes wearing blue a bit. Just like Alpha, we found her in this world here after her father had died. Her father was married to a halve blood unittien so when he died of mysterious causes Nightlara, Elisabeth, Gaurida, and Emily had went to the place he was living at which was in maine. The state didnt really know what to do since she kept transforming into different animals and kept summoning swords. So Emily had declared that she live with her and her adopted family. Alexa was around 14 and she had always told us that she remembered that she had a little brother that was about 2 years younger than her. However she doesnt remember his name. “Ok students Ill leave you all to get into groups for the first art project. You all have to decide a name for the group and you have to split the big poster into how many people is in your group.” Mr. Adams says.

I smile a bit seeing as Alexa, Aria, and Alpha goes over to peggy first. Fluttershy, Peggy, and pinkie stands up a bit. 

“So john, want me to come to you or am I safe here? Also, Is Alexander here taking this class too?” Hosuh asks a bit mostly looking at Alexander. 

“ he’s just my ‘Watch over’ for today…. Dont know about tomorrow tho.” I say a bit just as the other six arrives towards us.

“So wait you know this kid?” Alexa asks kinda looking at alex a bit with a bit of confusion. I noticed that her eyes was glowing a bit.

“Ya…. he’s my roommate… Anyways, you two already met Alex here so, Alexa, Fluttershy, Alpha, Aria, Pinkie, meet Alexander. Alexander, Meet Alexa, Alpha, Aria and Pinkie Pie who are friends with Emily, Night,Elisabeth and/or guardian, or in pinkie’s case is friends with Nightlara’s sister who is Fluttershy here.” I say. We all said Hi to each other and we started to plan out our poster banner. We already had a group name which was the magicz. Since all of us have a little bit of magic… idk about Alexander tho but he said that he was just going to watch and maybe help out if needed.

Alexa’ p.o.v:

Alexander felt familiar. I mean he seems like he is like my mother a bit. I could tell with a little bit of my magic that he was born from a Halveblood like I was but I dont think he knows it or he knows and he isnt really one of the lucky few that are able to use magic because we are more non magic begins then Unittiens. But Either way, He seems familiar and I dont know why.

(Holy wow. Well we have three new characters. So whats your thoughts? On like anything. Please comment tell me. Also, what about Alexa? What do you think shes feeling?)


	17. Fourthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More class and now new info

Alexander’s p.o.v:  
John had History then Science after art. We were now heading to his Math class. I knew Thomas had 2 classes before lunch and after lunch on A days. Lunch was actually after this period for john tho. We walked in and I did what I did for the last three classes which was going to the teacher and tell them that im not a student but im with a student. I also told them who the student was, who else might be with the student if I cant be and all that. I then head over to John who was sitting in a small group. I saw Aria and Alexa, along with Gaurdia, Emily, Elisabeth, Nightlara, Daniel, Thomas, Elisa, and Hercules.

“What a group we have.” I say coming over and sitting down.

“And I didnt know you had math with us.” Emily says. 

“ I dont. Im kinda like a student look over.” I say. Elisabeth and Gaurdia made a bit of an oh face. 

“You know out of all of us here, theres at least nine of us that has unittien blood in us.” Nightlara says smiling a bit.

“Wait what? Thats two more then the ones I know that have unittien blood! And Im pretty sure I know everyone in the small group now.” Hercules says. He doesnt know all of our secrets.

Chillax Hercules. Im sure night is just joking.” Elisa says. Nightlara shakes her head. 

“Nope the other two just dont know it. They are children of halve bloods…. Soooo”

“THERES TWO MORE Fourthlings!?” Elisabeth asks.

“Fourth- what?” I ask.

“Fourthlings. They are what us unittiens call them when they are born of a halve blood and a non-unittien. Thirdlings are of Halveblood and Unittien parents.” John explains. 

“Yep. and I kinda can tell at least one of the Fourthlings here.” Alexa says mostly looking at me. Im kinda confused as to way she was looking mostly at me but I was a bit more interested in all this unittien stuff. I know I start my first class as Thomas starts his last and both me and thomas decided to actually transfer into a unittien class near the end of summer mainly because Daniel and Stephen made it sound so interesting from their class in High School.

“ Wait who?” John asks  
“Try your roommates” Nightlara says  
“WAIT WHAT!?” I hear both me and Thomas say at the same time. Thats when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

John’s p.o.v:

Just when I thought I couldn’t fall for Thomas And Alexander even more. I find out that they both are Fourthlings. We were given a quiz to see how far we are and at the end we corrected eachothers work. Emily corrected mine, Nightlara corrected Emily’s, Elisabeth corrected Nightlara’s, Guardian corrected Elisabeth, Aria corrected Gaurdia, Alexa corrected Aria, Daniel corrected Alexa’s, Hercules corrected Daniel’s, Elisa Corrected Hercules’, Thomas Corrected Elisa’s, and I corrected Thomas’. Once we turned in the corrected papers we were aloud to talk until class ended. 

“John, We so need to get you caught up to speed in math again.” Emily says trying not to chuckle a bit. I hide my face from a bit of embarrassment already knowing that I got 1 third at most correct. I knew The algebra parts but not the rest. I knew about as much as a 7th grader in middle school.

“I know.” I mumble a bit.

“What do you mean by that?” Alexander asks

“What was it, 35? 25?” I ask a bit

“ 30%. Again we need to get you caught up.” Emily says. I just hide my face again

“I suck at math.” I grumble a bit. 

“ Are you not getting it or what?” Thomas asks

“ Im not getting it when the teacher teaches it. We used to do small sleepover studies for math, History or science since I didn’t get math, Herc and Emily didnt get History and Elisabeth and Gaurdia never really paid attention to Science. Alexa usually had all three down really well but isnt that good at P.E. or Art that well. Unless its something I helped teach her or She just did it over and over again until it looked good.” I say. (The friend that made Alexa is actually really good at art. Probably even better then me. So is the other two.)

“ Well me and Alexander can Help you with work.” Thomas says.

“That….. That would be nice.” I say blushing a bit. Help, From my dormmates, that I have a huge crush on. I hope I dont faint. Thats when the bell rings.

“LUNCH!!!!!” Both Emily and Alexa say before jumping up and running out. 

“Yep, they were definitely rised by the same family.” Elisabeth says.

“Hey! Im like that too!..... Sometimes.” I say

“Ok then, its passable and genetic. There.” Elisabeth says smirking a bit.

“ Lets just go get food.” Nightlara says before standing up.

“Ya lets go” I agreed. We all got up and walked out. Nightlara soon pulls Alexander and Alexa to the side a bit. I noticed this so I listened carefully after stopping and I had also heightened my hearing a bit. That is actually a thing we unittiens do so ya…. At least some of us.

“Why did you pull us aside?” Alexa asks.

“Well, you remember that you had a little brother 2 years younger then you that was born from the same mother that you forgotten his name?”

“Yes. why?”

“Wait you had a little brother 2 years younger then you when you left with your father? That weird, I had an older sister around two years older then me that left with…. My…. father…… WAIT A SECOND!!!” Alex says having his last three words loud enough for everyone to hear now. It also had caused me to jump a bit from the sudden Volume.

“Yes, now shush! Also meet your other sibling from the same mother and father.” Nightlara says. I stop and look towards them. They did have the same eyes and hair color. Granted Alex had darker blue eyes and Alexa had lighter blue and vis versa with their hair.

Thats when I saw something. I was looking at the two when a bit of a tail showed up. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

“Oh… wow.” I say in a small mumble before looking outside a bit. I think my blood had ran cold for at least a moment as the groups familiar Black hair with dark red ends and those red eyes look towards us a bit catching my eyes before disappearing into the shadows of the streets just off of the parking lot of campus. 

“Night…. Emily….. I… I think.” I start saying a bit shaken up. Nightlara and Emily looked at me then at each other before going over to me 

“Where?” Emily asked me. I told her now starting to shy behind Thomas. She nodded and here and Nightlara told us (Him, Daniel, Hercules, Elisa Thomas, Alex, Alexa, and Aria) that they would be back. Elisabeth and Guardian followed them.

I stayed quiet for a bit and stayed aware of my surroundings for now as we walked back to our dorms


	18. Mcdonalds

Thomas’ p.o.v:

John was sure scared of something he saw. I noticed how he went from the happy bubbly person he usually is to a timid and shaking person in a matter of seconds. I assume he saw someone that struck that fear into him, or something like that. I let him stay behind me as we went back. Alexa ended up joining us to our dorm. She and Alexa also stayed behind me but mostly to watch john. Just in case. We soon get back to our dorm. Alexa had ordered food already, only asking what me and Alexander wanted since we both were fairly new to the group of unittiens.

John stayed close to one of us three, more between Alex and me, I noticed. The food soon gets here and it was just simple mcdonalds. I had gotten a big mac, Chicken nuggets and fries, Alex got Just a big mac with fries and john had gotten two happy meals one chicken nuggets and the other was a bugar. Alexa did ask him if he wanted his usual and he said yes. Alexa had gotten the all day breakfast choice which was a hotcakes and sausage, a sausage burrito, Hash browns and two sausage egg and cheese mcgriddle. 

“Why so much food?” Alex asks once the food had came. Me and Alex paid her back for our food and drinks which I had gotten a pepsi and Alex had a coke like Alexa. John on the other hand had gotten a root beer. I kinda found it a bit funny that he can be so child like even though he was just kidnapped, hurt and he also goes on dangerous missions along with killing bad guys. Like, how can someone be this child like when they do all that?

“Im going to save some for later. Save money now and have food later.” She said

“If you need any help with money I can try and help.” Alex says. Alex usually does stuff on his own but he knows when to ask for help at least. He has at least asked for money help twice since I knew him. The last one was actually a few days ago. Our mission wasnt done yet so the money wasnt really in yet and he had to get a laptop and we had to go food shopping too. He did ask the Washingtons which is his adopted parents even a little bit and he would pay them back. Which he did yesterday.

“Same here. I kinda heard what Nightlara was telling you two, sorry ‘bout that, and ya.” I say. Alex is my boyfriend and Alexa is his long lost sister. So of course Im going to help the best I can.

“Funny thing about that. I know me and Alex here are Brother and Sister but I feel more like an older sister to john.” She says. She then looks at john a bit and jumps a little bit before facepalming a bit. Me and Alex then look at him and almost freak out  
“John!” we say. John had bite his arm enough to bleed a bit.

“Dont panic. Its normal.” Alexa says sighing a bit. John then licks his arm a bit getting the blood and his bite wound healed a bit. 

“Is that a normal Unittien thing?” I ask

“Not exactly. Its normal for unittiens that can turn into Dragons like John, Emily and Nightlara.” Alexa says. John starts to eat his chicken nuggets a bit now. What the heck? I think me and alex have a lot to learn about unittiens in order to take care of john the right way then. 

“Thomas, Alex. come over here really quick.” Alexa says already over near john. We nod and head over to the two. Kinda confused.

Alexa’s p.o.v:

I had an idea. John was so nervous rn that he still had his fangs out. So, I thought why not have him bite Thomas and Alex. I mean its not like it hurts and I did notice how happy john was being by them in math. Not only that but Emily and peggy both said that their gaydors keep going off near the three. 

“One of you put your arm out.” I say. Alex and Thomas look at each other before Thomas does it first. I tell john to bite Thomas with a bit of a way that we made up. John looks at me then at thomas a bit unsure.

“Whats the purpose of this?” Alex asks a bit.

“John biting himself isnt working to calm his nerves right now. And I noticed how john was near both of you and I want to see if this works. Dont worry though. It wont hurt to much if at all.” I say. Thomas nods a bit and tells john that is was ok. John nodded a bit before biting thomas’s arm a bit.

“Wow. that didnt hurt.” Thomas says. John starts to lick the blood and the wound a bit healing it as well.

“Your turn Alex.” I say. Alex nods and lets john bite him a bit. John does the same thing and by the time it was done, John’s fangs had disappeared a bit. I smile as I watch him yawn a bit before curling up to the two and falling asleep. They both smile a bit.

“You two really like him. Don’t ‘cha?” I ask looking at them. Both of them start to blush a bit.

“Y-ya.” Alex says softly a bit.

“I know I haven't known you two for that long but I already trust you both. But do know. Anything bad happens to him and either of your names are mentioned in the bad part of it, you will have a couple of us onto you hard.” I say. Being really serious.

“The bad part like if we hurt him bad and not we got kidnapped bad?” Thomas asks a bit to clarify. I nod a bit. 

We sit a talk for a bit more before the two leave to either finish their classes or start their classes. Thats when John started to wake up again and notice that thomas and alex wasnt there. He stayed by me for the rest of the time. About 3 hours until thomas had came back at least.


	19. UH and AO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unittien heat and Asking out

John’s p.o.v:

I Stayed by Alexa the time that Lexi and Tommy were gone. I like those nicknames for them. Even if I don't Actually call them that. I was chewing on one of these chewing things that I have mainly because I sensed Francis around. 

I remembered that me and Francis was a great couple and he knew I was a unittien while we had dated a couple years ago. He was sweet and all that and he was a shadow unittien. The one week he was gone with no notice or anything. The next week He was back but he had changed. Everything about him. He became more aggressive and all that. He even tried to kidnap me just to keep me to himself. Just thinking about him is making me feel nervous.

I started to chew harder on the chewing thing. I hear Alexa sigh a bit before she comes over to me.

“Here. this might help a bit.” She says holding out her arm. I look at her a bit before I go to bite her arm. I get the blood and start to lick it a bit. She was right, it did help me a bit. After a while Thomas soon gets back and I basically jump him.

“He is definitely in heat right now.” I hear Alexa say

“Heat? Like umm non unittiens periods or something.” Thomas asks, holding me a bit.

“heats were like regular female human periods although female unittiens still get periods when they get on their heats if they get it. While males just get the pain and no blood. and they get a bit clingy to.. Whoever they really trust” Alexa explains a bit.

“Oh.” Thomas says. She was partly right. Although we get really clingy to Family or those who we really like. For example, If a unittien goes into heat and they are in a relationship, they would cling onto their lovers. If they have a big crush like I do, they try not to cling onto them but sometimes can get away with the ‘I trust you very much’ thing that alexa just did.

I stay extremely close to Thomas a lot. After about another 2 and a half hours I get a call from my boss.

“Hey”

“Hey green, How are you feeling?”

“Im feeling good… Taeh.” I say whispering the last part into the phone.

“Oh. are you able to take a job tonight?” my boss asks. I say that I don't know and that I might. He says to text him if I cant and he tells me the details. We soon end the conversation and I noticed Thomas was gone from the couch. I almost freak out when I heard a small sound in the kitchen. I knew Alexa was gone so I carefully got up and kinda sneaked into the kitchen. I saw thomas and I Sighed a bit in relieve. Just then, the door had opened to reveal Lexi. I smiled and squealed a bit and hugged him kinda clinging onto him now, like I did with Thomas about 3 hours ago.

“Oh wow, Hi John,” He said, kinda surprised a bit.

“Hey Alex, Welcome back to the dorm that now has a clingy Unittien.” Thomas said motioning to me. I could tell he wasn't annoyed at all about this so it really didn't offend me in the slightest. I just held onto Alex a bit.

“Why are you Clingy?” Alex asked me as I stayed near him. I couldn’t help but kinda sniff him a bit. Thomas had smelt like Iris and Mac and cheese along with a hint of a bit of beer. I knew that he had drink just a small amount of beer today because he wanted a little today. Alex on the other hand Smelt like the ocean mostly along with coffee, Bread, cupcakes and something else. I could tell that his cologne that he wore was Ocean scented though.

“ He’s in a unittien heat.” Thomas says a bit. Alex looks at me a bit smirking.

“Thomas, you do know what it means when a unittien clings onto you when they are in heat, right?” Alex asked. I could tell he already knew the answer to that and I think I just started to blush a bit and kinda him my face a bit.

“That they trust you alot?” Thomas asked in a confused voice.

“Kinda. It means that they trust you a lot as a family member or… as a Crush.” Alex said. Thomas went a bit pale

“Oh. John? Do you like me and Alex?” He asked now looking at me. I blushed a bit more.

“I-I, ummmm y-ya…” I said. I then notice Thomas nod a bit towards Alex.

“John, would you like to go on a date with us tonight?” Alex asked. I gasped a bit and nodded excitedly.

“YESYESYES!” I say jumping up and down with stars in my eyes. They just asked me to go with them on a date! They both giggle a bit.

“Ok darlin’ we’ll get ready in about 20 minutes.” Thomas said as he kissed me on the forehead. Alex Then kissed me on the Cheek a bit. I was still blushing but I was going to go on a date with my boyfriends. Alex laughs a bit and leads me to the couch where thomas was already and we start to watch a episode of Inuyasha.


	20. Dates and skips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the date goes and the day after

Alexander’s p.o.v:

We had started to get ready for the date after about 20 minutes. Me and thomas had a period with Emily and we asked her where we should go after telling her that we planned to at least have one date with him. She told us that he loved burger bar (Its actually a place near where I live.), all you can eat buffets like golden corral and this chinese place. Me and Thomas decided to do golden corral. John was really excited. He asked us if he needed to dress up all fancy and we told him that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. So he ended up going in a green hoodie with black leggings. Thomas just wore the school jacket with a magenta shirt under along with jeans and I almost had the same only my shirt was showing because I kept the jacket opened while thomas didn't and I wore a blue shirt. Sure it was only 3 almost 4 but hey, me and Thomas intend to spoil John tonight.

“OMG ITS GOLDEN CORAL!!!!!!” John squeals out. I swear, He might as well be a child sometimes. How old is he again? John takes both of our hands and started to pull us towards the entrance. We soon enter, pay, and get seats. We then go and grab our plates after we set our stuff down. Me and Thomas mostly stayed together. We both went back after getting some food and John comes up behind us a bit. We start to eat and chat a while. It was actually nice. After food we ended up going around the town. Especially in the mall. We were at the mall for about, maybe 2 or 2 ½ hours.

“ That was the best!?” John said before yawning a bit. 

“It sure was, but we should get to bed. Don't wanna miss tomorrow.” Thomas said. I nod in agreement.

“ But its friday!” John said giggling a bit. I soon get an idea.

“Hey john, how about we sleep together tonight?” I ask. Thomas looked at me then got what I wa getting at.

“ YESYES YES!” John said kinda bouncing around a bit.

“ Ok, go get ready for bed. Me and Thomas will get ready too.”

“We’ll even sleep in my bed.” Thomas said. I mentally punched the air a bit. Mainly because Thomas’s bed wasn't only big, but it is soft and comfy. We do just that. We get ready for bed and we sleep together on thomas’s bed. John being in the middle of us curled up a bit.

“God, he is such a beautiful angel.” Thomas says now seeing John asleep. I nod in agreement. He was beautiful and was like an angel. Eventually, Me and Thomas had fallen asleep.

Thomas’s p.o.v:

I woke up early in the morning with Alexander now up already and john still peacefully asleep. I did kinda notice that he had bandages on his arms a bit. I carefully get up a bit and look at the time. I had English then I had Foods before Me and alex go into debate class. Our last class of the days was gym. I sighed as I remembered that john took b day classes in the afternoon. Which was after lunch. I get up and head towards the kitchen where Alex was. He comes over to me with pancakes.

“Is john still asleep?” He asked a bit. I nodded a bit.

“Ya. He really looked peaceful so I just let him sleep. Thank you Lex.” I said. Me and Alex now had official nicknames. Mine was Tom, Tommy, or Daddy, The last one would only be used in certain situations. Alexander’s was Alex, (Which was just his normal nickname everyone called him) Lexi, Lex, or little lion. There isnt any for......You know what. Both me and Alex like to call John, Baby boy, Angel, Cinnamon, Jack, jacky, Johnny, and babe. We came up with so little for us two but john had a bunch of nicknames.

“ WOW! Hi.” I hear Alex say. I look over to him and see a wide awake john kinda on Alex a bit, clinging on him. It looked like He was smelling alex a bit.

“John, how about you sit at the table with Thomas. I’ll join you two in a second.” Alex said. I noticed how John nods a bit and comes over to me Also kinda sniffing me a bit before sitting down.

“You know, maybe we should just skip classes today.” I say out loud. We can be excused from class because we have to take care of john a bit. It was actually a law now. Since unittiens are technically in danger now because of the corrupted, which means they are like endangered species. Sure, the unittiens that are fighting almost everyday, kinda like Nightlara, Emily and all them wouldn’t be worried about too much, but from what I can tell from the conversations from yesterday with Alexa, Emily and John himself. John wasn’t a fighter but more of a healer like he said in the hospital a couple days ago. He wasn’t that strong but he could be very fast, along with agile when running and awesome balance. Not only that but it did seem as though he has a higher pain tolerance then Emily.

“Here you go john.” Alex says as he gives John a plate of pancakes. John says thank you a bit before he started to eat. After breakfast we decided to watch movies and kinda cuddle. John was in the middle with me on the left and Alex on the right side. We just sat on the couch and watched disney movies like the lion king, Zombies, and moana. John soon curls up a bit and falls asleep.

“Are we sure he isn’t sick?” Alex asked a bit. John had almost fallen asleep 12 different times for three of the movies. 

“I dont think so. Unittien heats can affect them differently and it can be different each time.” I say I had been texting Daniel and Elisabeth asking about these things. Not only that but I had helped daniel last year with it too.

“If your sure….” Alex says before yawning a bit and also falling asleep. I smile down at my two boyfriends. My ocean and my turtle. Sleeping peacefully now together. Alex was just ina light sleep while John was deep in sleep now. 

It had now been an hour since Alexander had fallen asleep. I had gotten up and went to take care of some things that my boss had sent me. I thought I heard something but I wasn’t so sure so I continued my work a bit, making sure to keep an ear out. I also knew that Aexander was a light sleeper and would wake up if anything was wrong.

“John?...... John, baby?.... THOMAS?” I hear alex with a bit of worry in his voice call out.

“Whats up?” I ask as I come back out to the living room. Thats when I saw Alex gently trying to shake John awake.

“I think he’s having a nightmare.” Alexander stated. John was shaking a bit looked like he was scared of something. I decided to try to wake him up a bit.

“John… Babe, come on, wake up.” I say gently. I soon get john to wake up a bit even though he did jump a lot when he did wake up.

“You alright peaches?” 

“I…. I dont know…..”


	21. Panic and backround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see >:3

John’s p.o.v:

It was just a nightmare. I had dreamed about walking around the mall and buying stuff when all of a sudden I was walking out and I blacked out. The I ‘woke up tied down and unable to move before being hit multiple times. Something else was about to happen in the nightmare when I was awoken by thomas and Alex.

Now I was sitting with Thomas and Alexander shaking a bit on the couch. Alex had called Emily, Nightlara and Alexa over since they shared a dorm. They didn’t try to get answers from me about what had happened but they did confort me the best they could. After a bit the three soon knock on the front door before walking in.

“ John, You ok bud?” Emily asked. I shook my head a bit.

“Whats wrong?” Nightlara asked this time. I opened my mouth to say something before remembering exactly who I saw in the nightmare and broke down into tears terrified.

“That isn’t good…” I hear Alexa mumble a bit. “I’ll stay with john, You two might wanna tell Alex and Thomas about……. Him.” Alexa says before placing a hand on my back and taking Alex’s place beside me. I just sobbed in fear. I can’t believe that an old Ex can do this much damage to me without even being here.

Emily’s p.o.v: 

It was what I feared when Alexa had gotten news from Alex that john had a nightmare and was just shaking in fear. We had asked him about it and he broke down in tears. There is one reason as to what would scare john that damn much, and it was Francis. 

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked obviously worried for john. 

“Well, as you two already know, He might be a bad ass Secert assassin spy, but he is kinda fragile too.” I started.

“ Ya.” Alex said.

“Well, about a year before john joined UTHQ, He was in a relationship with someone named francis kinloch…. Lets just say that he is an asshole and ya…” Nightlara stated blankly.

“Wait… you mean this dude?” Thomas asked pulling out a paper that had all his information on it with a picture of him.

“Yep.” I said in a growl like way. Whenever I saw his damn face i would turn really damn aggresive. John on the other hand, just mentioning his name or thinking about him makes him break down.

“I can already tell he is an asshole about that… but i didnt know that he was with john…….. Oh god….” Thomas said looking through the information. He most likely found his criminal record.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“Unittien Battery, Sexual assault….Attempted kidnappeing… twice, Just the normal one and a Unittien kidnapping…. Resisting arrest….. Looks like he got sued too.”

“Yep… sounds about right. All of those in like one day too.” Nightlara says with a scoff.

“ALL IN ONE DAY?!” Alex asked. We both nodded a bit. That when I noticed something before Alexa yelled out.

“GUYS! I NEED A BIT OF ASSISTANCE!” Alexa had yelled. We all went into the living room and saw john curled up having a panic attack

“It just started.” Alexa said once she saw us. I nodded and went over to john

“Hey, Hey, john. come on. Take deep breathes” I say before guiding him a bit. He was trembling while crying and I was honestly surprised that He wasn’t light headed from how much he was hyperventilating. I wondered what had caused john to go into full panic mode when I noticed that there was a figure outside on one of the rooftops.

“Night.” I say motioning towards the window. She looked and nodded before going and closing the window a bit. 

“Hey john, would you like something, like a bubble bath or anything?” I asked once his breathing was back to normal and he wasnt sobbing. He nodded a little bit.

“A-a b-bubble bath s-sounds n-nice…. S-so d-does d-donuts.” he says softly mumbling the last part. I nod a bit and Alexa leaves to get donuts for everyone and Nightlara helps Alex and thomas know how to prep a calming bubble bath for john. John always had cupcake or lavander scented candles that is really strong if they are burned by unittien magic.

“K baths ready. Got cupcake scented candles and bubbles” Nightlara says softly. John nods a bit and I help him stand up and walk to the bathroom. Thomas and Alex was pulled into the kitchen while me and john entered the bathroom. John had always liked having someone in the room with him. John soon gets into the hot water bubble bath and relaxed. With the temp of the water, no normal person would relax that quickly but being a fire both in magic and in name ways does have these somewhat perks to it. 

I smiled down at my brother a bit as he tiredly played with the bubbles a bit and once in a while putting his head underwater. I soon looked at a picture of our biological parents that nightlara had give a copy to each of us and noticed how similar john actually was to mom. Sure, we both had our father’s brown hair but john had our Mother’s posture and the same kind green eyes. Those same freckles from mom. Dad didn’t have to many freckles and mom happened to be the only one out of her and Uncle Nightfire that got them.

**_“Why do we really really reeeeaaallllly like steaming hot water?” A young girl asked her parents._ **

**_“Emily, darling, we are fire unittiens. You know how you can turn into a dragon?”_ **

**_“OH YA! I CAN! SEE!” the young girl said excitedly before turning into an orange dragon that had watermelon wings. She was almost like her father but when He turned into a dragon, he was watermelon colored with orange wings._ **

**_“Well, normally dragons like lava. But since we aren’t lava prove all the time, Hot water is an equivalent.”_ **

I looked towards John who had kinda fallen asleep a bit. I then smile a bit. He was calm as he slept. I then hear a knock on the door

“Can.. can we come in? We have the donuts” I hear alex say. I smile a bit

“Come on in. you two can stay in here if ya want.” I say as they enter. Sure enough it was Thomas and Alex

“Did john fall asleep?” Thomas asks taking a quick glance towards john. I nodded a bit.

“He is pretty tired. It’s normal when he has a panic attack.” I say. Alex gives me a donut and thomas sets the one he had on the counter.

“Should we pull him out or wake him a bit?” Thomas asked. I sighed a bit before getting up and softly shaking john awake a bit. Thomas and Alex left to give him space to change. I like them. They give him space and are more concerned about him then their own health. John opens his eyes a bit.

“Hey, john, come on. You need to get out and dressed. Don’t wanna have the water turn cold on ya.” I say softly. John nods a bit and stretches a bit too. I exit the bathroom and stay right next to the bathroom. John soon comes out with a small yawn. He was in his now clean big green hoodie and in sweatpants. I don't know if he was wearing a shirt under the hoodie. I secretly take a picture of his comfy and sleepy figure giggling a bit.

“Come on. Lets get ya your donuts.” I say while gently leading him to the kitchen were thomas and Alex were making some food. Most likely lunch.

“Hey baby, How are you doing now?” Alex asks as he sees john now eating a donut sitting on the counter.

“A bit better… sorry for… that.” John says softly.

“Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn’t your fault. We are glad that you are better darlin’' Thomas said kissing John's forehead a bit. I smile and say bye before leaving to find Nightlara and Alexa.


	22. Warnings before The virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh has a convosation with a certain person a bit after Thomas, Alex, And John's date. 
> 
> Jay And Hosuh also get warned about something... But What?

Hosuh’s p.o.v: 

John had a panic attack earlier. I kinda knew it was going to happen. I was the backup for incase john couldn’t do the job last night. I killed the target and ran into the asshole myself. 

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t kitten’s friend and Shadem’s bitch.” Francis said. I kinda shivered at Shadem’s name but kept my composure.

“What the hell do you want Francis?” I asked him.

“Nothing much… I just wanted to say that for a collage who is very strict on the unittien rules, doesn’t have very good security.” He said smirking. He KNOWS WHICH SCHOOL ME AND JOHN ARE AT!

“What are you talking about?” I asked him.

“I saw john yesterday.”

“You’re the reason why the girls had to leave. Daniel told me about that.”

“Yep. I did loose them though. But I also watched kitten walk around with two others not to long ago. They actually fell asleep about an hour ago.” Francis said. If thats true then they will get at least 5 or 6 hours of sleep. (They end up getting 6 plus the hour and a halve of napping john had after about four hours of waking up.)

“Stay the fuck away from John.” I say in a growl. I wasn’t afraid of this asshole nor was I afraid of being ambushed since both Shadow and Light had appeared. My two soul wolfs. Shadow was a black wolf while light was a white wolf.

“We’ll see.” He says before disappearing.

“Oh god. John is in heat as well? Well, I wish you the best of luck.” I hear Daniel say. From what I could hear, Thomas had called Daniel to update him and be updated on our side. Thomas had left John and Alex in the kitchen to cook a bit while he was on the phone.

“Yep, don’t worry. Nothing is happening over here…… K, Bye…..” Daniel then hags up after Jefferson said bye on the other end. 

“So what’s up over there?” Stephen asks as he and Jay finish putting stuff away. We had went shopping with jay because why not?

“John just had a panic attack and he is in heat…. Also They went on their first date last night.”

“Is that why they weren’t in class?”

“Yep.” Daniel responds to jay’s question. I was happy that john now had not only one, but two boyfriends. We all trusted Alexander and Thomas by now so we were happy that John had boyfriends that we had already trusted.

“Hosuh.” I hear someone say. I looked at Daniel, Stephen and Jay. I noticed that Jay was kinda looking around a bit as Dan and Stephen was just talking to each other.

“Boys” the mysterious voice says a bit. It was like a whisper but I couldn’t see it nor do I know who it was..

“UTHQ is in danger…. You will need to gather the agents to keep UTHQ safe. But you will need to stay safe with fire, and singer, lee….” I looked at jay and I could tell he heard the same thing.

“You two ok? You’re looking at eachother like you’ve seen a ghost.” Daniel said looking at us.

“More like heard something…. We need to get together. Like all of US” I say. Dan and Stephen seemed to get what I was saying and nodded a bit.

“I’ll tell john who will tell Alexander and Thomas.” I say

“I’ll contact the girls then.” Jay says. I nodded in response. 

“JKfrhfijhfkjdhkjKEEPjvbjrgrhgfnjbSONjsdhnvjfkhgkjhgkjrhgSafe” I hear all of a sudden. Son? Safe? Who?

“fire!”

John’s p.o.v:

I felt safe but at the same time it felt as though something was happening. Or something was going to happen. What was it? I dont know… I just felt safe in Thomas and Alex’s arms as we ate lunch. I think I eventually fell asleep cause next thing I knew I was next to a waterfall in a field of fire flowers, Flame Flowers and amber flowers. Mom’s three favorite flowers.

“John…..”

“Mum?” I asked turning around quickly. I was met with a prison like scenery. 

“Survive. Be Careful. If you fail to survive three times…. It is bad news.” I hear my mom say. I look around a bit. Thats when I spotted a few unknown faces that made up different officers and inmates. 

“Is this… is this a dream virus?” I asked looking around. A dream virus is a virus that chooses one person to be the main target and thier surrounding friends. Each time they sleep, its like they wake up to a new day in prison. But they all have to be alseep. If the main target is a powerful unittien or is at least part royal then if they group doesn’t survive the dreams, That dream could become a reality. If at all someone gets a shared dream with those in the dream virus, that person would end up having to survive with the group for that night and any other shared dream nights. 

“Yes. The others will arrive soon. I’ve told Hosuh and Jay about this a bit. I didn’t tell them everything but I did tell them the main goal and what to do… a bit.” I nod a bit before turning around to get any glimpse of mom. She was right behind me. I jumped a bit from seeing her but hugged her as well.

“How much longer?” I asked in a mumble.

“About a few more days. Although we ghost can help you in these dream virus a bit. We might be officers or inmates. But you all will definitely be inmates.” She mumbles in my ear a bit. 

I could tell there was a couple of new comers in this nightmarish hell before mom told me that she had to go. I let go and smiled softly at her. A few more days till may, A few more day till We can see eachother again. 

“A few more days till I turn 19.”


	23. King's prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how real prisons are ran. IDK how they are really ran but ya. I didn't really do any research on them tho. But have fun!

_I could tell there was a couple of new comers in this nightmarish hell before mom told me that she had to go. I let go and smiled softly at her. A few more days till may, A few more day till We can see eachother again._   
_“A few more days till I turn 19.”_

  
Nightlara’s p.o.v:

  
I could tell that pretty much everyone here had fallen asleep before the warning…. Expect for Hosuh, Jay and Me. I looked around and saw john hugging Kindfire first. They look so similar! After a second or two Auntie Kindfire pulled away and disappeared.

“A couple more days till I turn 19.” I say suddenly. I knew he was thinking of it. So was Emily, Fluttershy and Elisabeth.

“Why is this world’s school time whatever sooo weird?” Gardia asked. I rolled my eyes a bit. And looked at everyone else. There was Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie pie, Gaurdia, Elisabeth, Elisa, Peggy, Angelica, Emily, Aria, Alpha, Alexa, Jay, Hosuh, Daniel, Stephen, Alex, Thomas, Hercules, Laf, John, Malachi, Levin and me.

“So… The nightmarish hell is the Prison? Wonder what we were ‘convicted’ of.” Emily says a bit.

“What?”

“Its called a dream virus. We don’t know where it came from or exactly how it chooses it’s victims.” I explain to Thomas a bit.

“Usually it makes the victim's friends or group or whatever fall asleep around the same time they do. Thankfully it gives time for anyone to get to a place to sleep.” Emily continues.

“So who is the victim?” Daniel asked. I could feel john get a bit uneasy now a bit behind me.

“I think it might be-” Emily starts before a cough is heard by someone. We turn around and noticed that there was a couple of cops with cuffs. At least one for each of us.

“Come on. Time to get you’re pictures.” The governor says before having us handcuffs.

“Umm.. why are we here?” Lafayette asked.

“We just wanted to make sure we were told right.” Elisabeth quickly adds.

“ You are here because of the fall of UTHQ. Went up in flames and many lost their lives because there was also gunners and people with knifes. You all were closest to the area in a 10 minute radius.” The governor said. Oh god. We need to survive this…. We need to protect not only ourselves but Mostly John as well.  
I looked at the guards a bit and noticed that it was mostly the cops and the officers me and Emily had encountered when we visited Henry after he had went a bit crazy because of Crupter trying to turn him. He ended up accidentally stabbing a person nearby with a fork….. Ya I don't know how that happened. He did pay for the person on everything and since it was a failed corruption that caused it, he ended up getting 1 year in prison. Again, dont know exactly how they came to that conclusion for time. And some where we were on duty for missions of either throwing the target behind bars faster or to kill one of the inmates. The governor was actually the same one we had met the few times we had to kill one of the inmates.

We soon get done with the pictures and the officers give us some clothes. They surprisingly just had different types of cloths of the same purple and yellow clothes. They all als had the Prisons thing. This place is honestly the best and worst place to be. They let you wear you’re own kind of cloths as long as its the ones that they provide you and they let you be a bit free. Basically there is a top dog who just makes sure that there isn’t any drugs among the inmates. The top dog in return basically gets to be all powerful. If asked by the top dog, Officers go out of room or stay out of an area. However, If the top dog does let contraband through to the prisoners then the governor will have the top dog either removed as top dog or thrown into solitary confinement.

“So how does this place work?” Alex asked a bit

“You basically have to survive.” Gaurdia says talking bout the Dream Virus.

“This prison works the same way as the real Kings Prison/ Correctional Facility.” I say a bit.

“Isn’t the system like, top dog and all that?” Elisabeth asked a bit

“Yep.” I respond before noticing how most of the others where a bit confused. So I started to explain a bit as were were given a short tour. I made sure they knew what the officers said and all that before continuing. We soon get to the cell blocks which were surprisingly almost like a poor person’s apartment with just the main room, Bathroom and four small rooms. But in this case the rooms were cells. When we were told our cell block, we picked a room and came back out to stay together.

Aria’s p.o.v:

I finished putting my stuff in the cell before joining the group to go to the last cell block. John was in a cell block away from anyone else. The closest ones was NIghtlara, Gaurdia and Elisabeth in cell block E, and Thomas, Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules in cellblock G. John was in Cell block B, Me, Alexa, Alpha, and Pinkie pie in cell block J, Twilight, Rainbow,Rarity, and Applejack was in cellblock L, Fluttershy, Elisa, Peggy and Angelica in cell M so they were next to each other. Then we had Spike, Jay, Maichi, and Levin in O, and Hosuh, Daniel, and Stephen was in P.

After that, we all went back to the cafe area where we were when we first got here. We soon get there and see a bunch of people that wasn’t there before hand. Of course, The DV didn’t bring in these people until after we were situated.

“That is a bunch of fresh meat.” I hear someone say. We naturally follow the one who was least concerned and yet could easily take top dog here if she wanted to.

“Wait a second….. Where is john?” I hear Hercules asked. Oh shit.

John’s p.o.v:

I was following behind everyone. THIS DAMN VIRUS HAD ME IN THE SAME CELL BLOCK AS FRANCIS AND LEVI WEEKS!!! If you were wondering How I knew, Those two have it out for me and Francis always has this dark red collor that he two of. One he would wear while the other was in plain sight of everyone in the area Francis would be in at night. I dont know why he does that. Then there was Levi. He was a good artiest but had it out for me because I had overheard a conversation he had with an old target and I managed to call to cops on him. King George wasn’t the only one to actually find me out. Levi did to. He had pinned me down after I had killed my target and he basically pulled down my mask.

-Flash back-

  
_“You’re Francis’s bitch! At least was-. John Laurens, was it?” Levi asked as he examined my face_

  
_“I’m not tellin’!” I hissed up at the stronger male above me._

  
_“Oh oh little kitten. Don’t want you’re ‘boyfriend’ hearing that his little kitten has killed?”_

  
_“1, He ain’t my boyfriend, and 2. For your information, I was paid.” I say before kicking him in the gut and getting up while he was down. I heard the sirens so I got out of there quickly. I had left a small green crystal there as well. I had done that ever since I got the nickname._

-End of flashback-

  
I sighed softly before noticing that I wasn’t with the group no more. I did notice that I was close to where we first started. I started to head there when someone grabbed me. I closed my eyes a bit in responce

“Look what we have here. Fresh meat.” Someone says.

“We have a bunch of them Gavin. I think he just got lost from the group.” Another voice said.

“Well, maybe we should have him go meet the top dog and his buddies.” Gavin, i think said

“Or maybe you can let him go.” A third female voice said. Wait Nightlara!

“Oh, its more of the fresh meat… Why is there only two of ya. You had a huge group ealier.” Gavin asked.

“Dont Fucking worry about it and let him go.” Emily says I open my eyes a bit and looked at the two girls a bit. The male that was holding me against the wall let me go, which I quickly landed on my feet and ran over to Nightlara and Emily.

“Looks like one of ya is light on your feet and has fast reflexes to.” Gavin said.

“He ain’t the only one. If ya wanna see it I can-”

“Emily no.” Nightlara said cutting emily off and before anyone can say anything more she grabbed Emily’s arms and pulled her away with me following closely behind her. She had that calm face that she usually had. She had became a master of hiding her anger really well at age 10. Just about 8 maybe almost 9 years ago. We soon got back to the group which was sitting down at a big table.

“John! Oh my god! Are you ok?” Alex asked a bit.

“Ya. just kinda lost ya and met two followers….” I say softly. Followers are people who stay loyal to the top dog and they take any chance they get to introduce fresh meat to the top dog as soon as possible. Most of them are also part of the top dog’s gang.

“I still would have been light on my feet and punch them assholes out.” Emily says.

“Wow, swearing in front of john now?” Aria asked Emily.

“Huh? Wha- oh. Ya, we’re in prison. Everyone is going to fucking swear. Might as well not be overprotective of the language here if everyone uses it.” Emily said.

“Really? Well then, Fu-” I started before emily tackled me

“NO! BAD WORD!” thats when we all started to laugh a bit.

“Im just kiddin’ You can say it.” Emily says now helping me up. Thats when I saw a couple of people and I didn’t like two of them.

“Oh fuck.”


	24. The fight and some new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the most calm one that can easily bring down the top dog?

_ “Oh fuck.” _

Alexander’s p.o.v:

John had behind me and thomas right after he got back up say oh fuck. I looked over to where john had looked seeing a group of 7 people. I noticed one was Francis and another was Shadem from their pictures. Then there was Ramen who I had helped put behind bars and then there was surprisingly a burned faced King George with Mr. Likon (I forgotten his first name.) and a few others.

“Oh god its a huge group of Assholes.” Emily says hissing. 

“Hey, I would watch how you speak to them. They are my underdogs.” The middle perdon said a bit.

“We dont ca-”

“You’re the top dog?” Nightlara asks cutting Elisabeth off a bit.

“Yes, The name is James Reynolds” the male hissed a bit

“Well, Reynolds. You wont have much of a problem with us if you or you’r little underdogs don’t cause any trouble with us.” Nightlara said calmly. She was a bit angry but she was calm about it.

“What if they do? Whatcha gonna do? Bitch slap me?” James asked before laughing a bit. His underdogs laughing as well.

“Lina! Come over here and prove that fresh meat is just fresh meat and can’t do nothing!” James says. A lady soon walks over with at least 3 other girls. They stood in front of Nightlara who just stood her ground. Elisabeth and Gaurdia begin to stand but she stops them a bit.

“Gonna try to take us all on by yourself? That is really damn dumb.” The lady who i presume is Lina says before going for a punch to be surprised on how quickly Nightlara dogged it and Went behind her to kick her off her feet. Two of the other girls went to attack but Nightlara Dodged again, this time making them punch each other. The last girl had grabbed a fork and went to go stab Nightlara with it, But yet again, Nightlara dodged it. The girl tripped over the two other girls and landed on their female leader.

“Wha-HOW!?” James asked.

“I'm quick, and light on my feet. I’ve also gotten into a whole bunch of fights. I'm pretty sure your two top underdogs know that.” NIghtlara says putting her hand on her hip.

“It’s true unfortunately. But they aren't something to be worried about.” Shadem says. I noticed how both Francis and one dude kept looking behind me and thomas.

“Well them. Just remember who top dog is. All of you. Come on Francis, Shadem, Levi, Gavin, Hornald, and Raman. Lets go back to watching everyone.” James said before turning around.

“Levi? Like levi-” Emily starts to ask before John came out of hiding.

“Y-ya Levi w-weeks.” John said softly. Thats when the name clicked.

-flash back-

_ I sat on the couch a bit as my adoptive dad watched the news. _

_ “Breaking news! Green Crystal had caught a major plan before it was put into action!” The person says. Lafayette and Mrs. washington came out of the kitchen from cleaning up dinner _

_ “A green crystal that has been left by the mysterious green crystal that keeps fighting off crime was found where an anonymous caller had told the police to be. We believe that this caller could have been green crystal. This man, Levi weeks had been found trying to get up a huge stack of boxes grabbing his gut in pain.” The person says as there was a picture of the green crystal and then went to a video of this guy thrashing about in the cuffs. _

_ “I fucking know his idenity! I KNOW WHO GREEN CRYSTAL IS! GREEN CRYSTAL IS A FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! I WILL GET YOU KITTEN!” He yelled out as he was pushed into a car. _

-Flashback end-

“Wait, john….. Does this Levi guy know?” I asked a bit.

__ “Yes. he managed to get my mask off while he had me pinned down. Kicked him in the gut before leaving my crystal and leaving. He is friends with…. HIM. Ever since 8th grade.” john says. Him? Whos Him?

“Who-”

“We dont like to say the asshole’s name.” Elisabeths says. Oh.

“Oh the…. FK.” I say. Emily and Nightlara nods in responce.

“So. about this virus. Who do we think the victim is?” Daniel asks.

“Its john.” Hosuh says. John? What does that mean?

“So what exactly do we have to do?’ Elisa asked

“Protect John mostly. We also need to survive.” Emily says

“What happens if we fail to protect john?” Thomas asked

“It depends on what happens. If one of the inmates decide to try to kill him and we fail at the then we fail. We help him survive basically. If someone decided to…. Do something to him. Then he basically just goes through it but we don’t fail.” nightlara said

“I'm not the only one. It can happen to anyone as well.” 

“But we mostly have to look out for john.” Jay says. We all soon got up and went to do our separate things. We had about an hour before we had to do chores. Most of us had laundry duty. I think John was the only one who had Gardening while the rest had kitchen duty. We actually worried about John when we had to split up. He was alone and he was the main target.

“Look! The top dog is about to punish someone.” I hear someone mutter around as I finished washing the first load of clothes with thomas. We looked at Angelica, Elisa, Peggy, Aria, Alexa, Hercules, and Laf who looked over to were everyone else was looking at. We look over there to and see Shadem and Francis Holding an inmate against the wall

“Please! I Didn’t do Anything!” The inmate said

“You were snitched on Gavin. Do you remember what snitches get?” James asked after he had told the guards off. Levi moved a camera away as well with a broom.

“I- I didnt!” I the inmate said. What do they do to inmates who tell on any of the members?

“Snitches get stitches Gade.” Francis said in a hiss like way. The next thing that happened was the James grabbed a hot ironing thing and pressed it against Gade’s arm making him shriek in pain. I almost wanted to throw up.

“Oh god.” Alexa said looking away a bit.

“Good thing john aint here.” Aria mumbled.

“ Is John one of them that was with you?” an Inmate asked

“Ya. he went gardening. Im Aria, This is Alexa, Peggy, Angelica, Elisa, Alexander, Thomas, Lafayette and Hercules.” Aria said in a low voice. 

“My name is Brin. Over there is Javon and there Nicole. We three were charged for different things at the same time so we got to know each other well. We were actually the fresh meat before you all. Also, You’re friend is lucky. Gardening is the least dangerous place to be while they go around. The most they can do is basically either get you stuck on or in the huge tree out there.” Brin says. 

“John is like a little brother to all of us… except for Nightlara, Emily, Alexander and Thomas. He is actually Emily’s little brother and Nightlara is his cousin.” Alexa says

“What about you two.. Unless there are two Alexander and thomas’s in your group.” Nicole asked.

“We are his boyfriends.” I say a bit. We soon get chatting as we finish out the laundry. Since the top dog and his male underdogs left. Turns out that the girls from earlier are the Top dog’s female underdogs. Their names were Lina, Haliee, Mary, and Rebecca. Javon was also an underdog of Jame’s but he was more of an undercover underdog. We soon met up with the rest of their small group and they joined us into meeting our group.

“I hate trees” John said once he arrive, his hair had a bunch of leaves in it.

“I see that they stuck you in old Oak.” Said Jasmine. She was one of Brins cell block buddies and they were actually close friends.

“Nope. they more or less chased me up there.” John said.

“I hope I aint interrupting anything over her” A female voice asked. We looked at her and I immediately noticed her eyes. Dull yellow eyes just like Nightglara’s

“Oh hello! Who are you? I dont remember you being around here?” Nicole asked.

“Name is natura. Do you by chance know about a dream virus?”

“You mean the one that picks a victim and puts them and thier group in a dream like simulation whenever they fall asleep? And the people in the dream is mostly familiar faces from anyone? And that they remember what happened the time before and its almost like real life?” Abella asked. Also one of the small group.

“Exactly. This group is going through that. I am technically a ghost so me and some others can come in and out of here and we can manipulate the simulation mamories if need be.” Natura explained. Wait a ghost? Does that mean she is dead? Who else is dead?!

“Wow…. so your Princess Nightlara’s Mother?”

“Wait WHAT!?”


End file.
